Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for collecting cellular biological material contained in a sample, and a device for collecting biological material.
Background Art
Conventionally, a method (i.e., counting method) for quantifying microbes in a sample has been known as an ATP assay in which the number of microbes is indirectly counted by quantifying a microbe-derived ATP (adenosine triphosphate) as an index (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3). This ATP assay is a quantifying method including: having an ATP extraction reagent contact with microbes contained in a sample; extracting endogenous ATP from the microbes; and counting the number of the microbes in accordance with an amount of luminescence given when the ATP reacts with a luminescent reagent.
Meanwhile, the number of collected microbes may be counted by, for example, determining the number of colonies of the microbes cultured on plate agar. This counting method requires several days. By contrast, when the above ATP assay is used, the time from collection of microbes to their counting can be markedly shortened to about one to several hours.